Night Fires
by LovelyMuse
Summary: After 50 years as a nomad Bella reunites with her love, but no happiness can go unpunished. Victoria is bent on vengeance and the Volturie are determined to acquire Bella and her unique talents.
1. Chapter 1

I was up in one of the trees that surrounded the Forks cemetery. They were burying my father. I had seen his obituary in a paper while I was passing through Seattle. I watched the ceremony, heard the minister speaking, and watched the humans cry under their umbrellas. I wished I could cry. I wished that I could shed a tear for the one man that had loved me. I was picking through the murky memories of my human life trying to remember Charlie.

I caught a scent as the wind came up, whipping the rain sideways. It reminded me of something familiar though I couldn't place what that was. Then I saw him. He was standing at the outskirts of the cemetery wearing dark clothes and a somber expression. It was Edward Cullen who stared back at me.

I jumped down from the tree and ran through the rain soaked forest toward the Cullen's old house. We needed a safe distance from the humans when I killed him. I could hear him running after me. He was slightly faster than I. I jumped over the river and rounded off so I was facing the forest.

He walked out of the trees at barely more than a human pace. He stayed on his side of the river. The look on his face was one of awe and agony all smashed together.

"Bella?"

"Edward."

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not."

"I thought you were dead."

"Why would you care?" I spat.

"I love you."

"Liar!" I screamed as I jumped across the river to stand in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"Save it Edward."

"I can't believe you're alive. This is the best thing I could ever have dreamed of."

"Really, is that so?" I had turned sarcastic.

"Yes."

"You are a lying piece of shit Edward."

"I deserved that I suppose."

I turned and was about to walk away when I heard him and felt his hand on my arm.

"Don't leave me again. I love you." I whirled around and slapped him in the face.

"_Me_ leave _you_! _You_ left _me_ remember!" I was furious. "It'll be like I was never there." I quoted him. "You were wrong! I was never the same. You were always in my thoughts tearing my heart out even after it stopped beating you idiot!"

"I thought I was protecting you."

"Well nice job sport. Save your excuses for someone who cares Edward."

I was furious with him and had been for the last fifty years. Seeing Edward at my Father's funeral brought all my hurt and rage to the surface.

"How did it happen?" He was whispering now.

"Victoria came for me after you abandoned me." He blanched but I continued. "She wanted to kill me. She was angry that you killed James. He was her mate. She was laboring under the impression that you gave a damn about me." He stared in horror and flinched again.

"She found me in the woods and broke my bones. Then she bit me. She had the control to pull away and watch me burn."

"Bella." He was horrified and repulsed.

"How did you survive?"

"The wolves came as she watched me burning. They ran her off and I assume they killed her. They tried to save me but the venom had gone too far. Jacob convinced them not to kill me if I never came back to Forks. And I haven't until now to say goodbye to one of the only people that ever loved me."

"I'm so sorry. I never thought. I never dreamed. I'm sorry."

"Save it. Why are you here?" I spat.

"I came for the funeral. I came in part to say one last goodbye to you Bella. He was the last thing that made me certain you were real."

"Why do you care? You abandoned me if you don't recall." I was all acid now.

"I came back when I saw you had gone missing fifty years ago. I looked for you. I went to your funeral and I nearly died. I wanted to go to the Volturie and die, but you made me promise that I never would."

"Wow, you kept one promise. How proud you must be."

"I thought I was protecting you. I never stopped loving you. I've been dead and useless for fifty-one years."

"How dare you talk about love to me!"

I couldn't handle the feelings he was unearthing from my human past. I still loved him, but I also wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to suffer as I had suffered.

"Bella, you cannot imagine how happy I am to see your face again. How long I have wanted to die rather than sit with the knowledge that I could have saved you. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I am asking you for it. Come home with me where you were always supposed to be."

"I've wandered the world alone for fifty years Edward. I don't remember what it's like to have a family, to be loved."

"Come with me I beg you. I love you Bella. I cannot exist without you."

"I…I don't know Edward."

I was stunned. I was elated. I was angry. I tried to wrestle with my emotions only to fail and become more confused. I wanted a family. I wanted love. I wanted him. I was scared, afraid that this was a dream that he would disappear.

Edward stepped closer and reached to out to touch my face. My skin was electrified at his touch. I stood in shock as the love of my existence stared at me warily. He was so close. He was too close.

I was suddenly very self conscious. Before the change I had stopped eating in my depression. I had been painfully thin when Victoria had changed me. So even in my new, strong, body I was too thin. I was wearing a shabby dress I had stolen from a clothesline a year ago. It was too big and a dingy purple. My feet were bare. I was a nomad. My eyes, however, were proudly gold. I had a perfect record. Not a drop of human blood had been spilled by me.

Edward didn't seem to notice my imagined flaws. He looked at me in awe. I reached out and touched his bottom lip. I wanted the life I had dreamed of fifty odd years ago, and here he was offering it to me. He was infinitely more lovely than my muddy human memories recalled.

"I've missed you." I breathed.

Suddenly Edward was kissing me, crushing me to him. In a second I realized that I was kissing back. Had I forgiven him? I didn't know or care.

When Edward and I were finished with our reunion he took my hand and led me to his car. He opened the door for me and we drove north. He never let go of my hand. We reached the Denali National Park and stopped at a large white house not unlike the one in Forks.

Alice came skipping out of the house only to freeze when she saw me.

"Bella?"

Hey Alice." I smiled.

Everyone came out of the house to see who belonged to the strange voice. They all stopped dead when they saw me. Alice jumped down and hugged me, closely followed by Esme.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked as he smiled in awe and hugged me.

"It's a long story." I said.

"We've got time." I laughed and hugged Emmett.

Edward told them all my story and they were, like him, horrified and unimaginably sorry.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Alice gasped as she registered the faded purple dress. She hadn't changed a bit.

Alice grabbed my free hand but Edward wouldn't let go.

"She cannot wear that for another second Edward. So help me I'll take her by force." She tugged and glared menacingly at her brother.

"I will come back Edward. I promise."

He let me go and Alice whisked me up the stairs. She found me a pair of fitted jeans and a blue sweater. She washed my hair and let it dry into it's natural curls as we caught up. She told me about the aftermath of my apparent death. How only his promise to me had kept him from attacking Volterra.

"He was dead to the world and has been for fifty years. Today was the first time I have seen him smile since we left Forks. We were all distraught when we learned of your disappearance. I looked for your future and saw nothing. Even so, Edward went looking for you in Forks. He came back a broken man."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes."

We stopped talking as my lullaby drifted up the stairs from the piano. My heart swelled.

"He hasn't touched that piano in fifty years. Esme keeps it tuned out of hope."

I ran downstairs and sat next to him as he played. Esme was thrilled to see me and to have the real Edward back. She kicked us out and started decorating for a party. Of course they had not forgotten my birthday. I didn't even know that it was October the fourth. Edward took me out hunting in the mountains.

I killed a black bear and watched in awe as Edward gracefully hunted a grizzly. He returned to me as I sat in the fading sunlight. I sparkled like diamonds and he did too. We were equals now. He kissed me, twisting his hands in my hair. I didn't feel lonely now. I felt whole again.

It was dark when we returned and the lights blazed inside the house. Alice came out and covered my eyes.

"Come along upstairs with me. I have to dress you for the occasion."

"Alice!" I objected.

"Please Bella, I've missed you."

Once upstairs, she pulled out a blue silk dress straight out of the 1940's.

"It's beautiful Alice."

I hadn't spent any time around mirrors in the last fifty years, so when I looked in Alice's floor length mirror I was speechless.

"You are beautiful Bella." Edward had come upstairs to find me.

"Thank you."

"Alice. Will you give us a minute?"

wordlessly she smiled and left the room.

"I was hoping you would let me give you something. I have something to ask of you."

"Alright."

"Bella Swan I never want to lose you again. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes I will."

He beamed and slid a delicate gold ring onto my finger.

"It was my mother's." He said quietly.

"It's beautiful."

"Let's go downstairs. They're waiting."

He took my hand and we walked together down the large staircase. Everyone was smiling up at me including Rosalie. There were new faces in the crowd. I was introduced to Tanya and her sisters Irina, and Kate. I was also introduced to Elezear and Carmen.

"Elezear, Carmen, this is my fiancée Bella."

Elezear's eyes bugged out when I cam closer.

"You have an impressive talent my dear."

"What do you mean?" Edward was puzzled.

"She should be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He paused. "Elezear can sense the talents of others. What are you hiding?"

I sighed. I guess it had to come out sooner of later.

"I can control the actions of others by touching them."

Everyone apart from Elezear gasped and Jasper hissed.

"Don't be alarmed. I would never take your will away." Jasper still looked wary.

"How did that happen?" Edward was focused on me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Carlisle?" Edward turned to his Father.

"While you were human I remember wondering at your strength, determination, and persuasive abilities. I believe you must have brought those qualities with you to this life. Amazing."

"Best not let the Volturie know about her." Elezear cautioned.

"Why?" I was curious now.

"Aro is a collector. You would be the crown jewel of his collection. Can you imagine what you could do in battle my dear?"

"Would you mind demonstrating for us love?" Edward was also very curious.

"Are you volunteering dearest?"

"Yes," He paused. "Try to make me do something and I will try to fight the compulsion."

"You asked for it."

I reached out and touched his hand. My voice became smooth and silky as it always did when I used my talent.

"Run to the river and jump into it."

Edward wavered for a fifteenth of a second and ran out the French doors a mile to the river. We all ran after him. We heard a splash and then Edward laughing. When we reached him he was standing waist deep in freezing water though of course nothing felt cold to us.

"Damn Baby!" Edward was proud and amused. "I tried to fight but as soon as you spoke my body reacted as if I was controlling it."

"You are very powerful my dear." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I married Edward two months later in front of all of our friends and family. Now they were to by my family too. I loved having a family. It all still felt like it was going to disappear in front of me. I had been alone for so long.

The ceremony was beautiful if not over the top, but that was Alice. I wore a French gown with a long train and bell sleeves off the shoulders. My hair was loose and curly and I held a bouquet of sunflowers. Rosalie played the piano and Elezear walked me down the aisle after my maid of honor, Alice. Emmett stood next to Edward by the minister as his best man. The minister was a wise young man from Fairbanks.

I had eyes only for Edward on that day and he only for me. I managed to say "I will" at the appropriate moment and put the ring on Edwards finger. The minister ended with "As long as you both shall live." Then Edward kissed me. He was mine now. Forever.

We danced gracefully in the light of Alice's lanterns.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." I kissed him softly.

I danced with Carlisle and Emmett and Elezear. Elezear couldn't help himself but ask me questions about my very unique talent. Emmett made shameless fun of me because tonight was my wedding night. When I could stand no more questions or comments Edward swooped in and saved me. We danced together for a while longer.

"Where are we going?" Alice was tugging on my arm, pulling me toward the house.

"You aren't going to want to fly in that."

"Where am I flying to?"

"Edward has sworn me to secrecy." Alice laughed and led me upstairs.

Alice dressed me in high heeled brown leather boots, a light blue dress, and a brown leather jacket. I was astonished to realize that it was my old favorite jacket tailored to fit my new body.

"Alice?"

"Edward stole it after you died. It smells like you."

My human memories were blurred but I managed to recall my mother giving me the jacket for Christmas. She had died a few years ago and I missed her.

Alice skipped down the stairs with a black suitcase which Edward took. We ran to the car and were pelted with rice. Some of it was aimed too precisely, I was sure it was Emmett.

We sped to the Ted Stevens International Airport in Anchorage where we boarded a plane. I didn't pay attention to where he was taking me. Did it really matter? I was content to sit with his arm around me. He occasionally leaned over and kissed my hair or my cheek. I was finally not along. I was loved. It was amazing.

We got off another plane in Rio and got a cab to the harbor. Edward led me to a boat, a yacht more like. It was sleek black obviously built for speed. I smiled appreciatively. I liked fast things. I had a vague memory of a red motor cycle and Jacob Black. I wondered If he was still alive.

"Edward. What ever happened to Jacob Black?"

I knew he could hear me over the wind and the engine. We were slicing through the waves with ease. I would have made him let me drive if I knew where we were going.

"Jacob was at your funeral but as soon as he saw me he left after throwing mental blame at me which I deserved. He loved you Bella. When we visited Forks twenty years ago he hadn't aged. He spoke for the pack. He was careful never to think of you. That is the most I know of him."

"I am going to go back to Forks and kick his ass!" I growled. "How could he not tell you I was alive. I would have been saved fifty years of loneliness."

"He must think that becoming one of us is death."

"I hope he found happiness." I sighed.

I shook my head to clear the memories. I only wanted to think of Edward on our honeymoon. Edward and I had been saving ourselves consciously and unconsciously for our whole lives. I was finally not to breakable to truly love passionately.

I saw an island on the horizon. It was small as islands go but beautiful. As we got closer I saw the palm trees and the white beaches.

"Welcome to the Isle Esme Bella."

We pulled up to a dock and I jumped out of the yacht. I watched the stars as Edward tied the boat up. We walked through the trees to a big white house. Apparently the Cullens liked continuity in their dwellings.

Edward took our things inside and I took off my boots to walk in the sand. It felt warm under my feet. I walked toward the water. It looked so peaceful. I took off my clothes and hung them in a tree. I stepped into the warm water and watched the moonlight on its surface.

I heard Edward walk into the water. My back was turned to him and he came to me. He kissed my shoulder and my neck. I was electrified but I stood still as a statue letting myself feel. I hadn't done much feeling in the last fifty years. It was a long forgotten sensation.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." He whispered.

That did it. I whirled around and crushed myself to him. I didn't know or car if we would ever stop loving each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next forty years passed quickly. Edward and I were never apart for more than a few days. My new life was perfect. I was finally able to enjoy my immortality.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Alice gave me a big hug.

It was October the fourth. I was 108 years old. We did not often celebrate birthdays anymore. They always insisted on celebrating mine. I had a suspicion that they still felt guilty for my fifty years of loneliness.

"Don't be difficult."

"Who me? Difficult? Never." I laughed at her and Edward laughed at me.

"Very funny Bella." Alice smiled in spite of herself.

"We are going to Anchorage to pick up Bella's present." Edward smiled.

"We will be back in time fore the party."

"Oh Alice! Not another party." I whined.

"Don't ruin my fun."

"Fine."

"Now off you go."

Edward took my hand and we walked to the warehouse sized garage. They had had to expand their garage after I showed up to accommodate my airplane and snow mobile habits.

I walked toward my super cub but Edward pulled me toward his Astin Martin Vanquish.

"We're driving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Wait and see please."

I climbed into the passenger side. We sped down the highway at speeds that would have terrified a human. Vampires loved to drive fast. We reached Anchorage in a few hours. It was raining and the car felt like a safe place away from the world.

We drove to the airport and turned toward the lake. We stopped in front of a restored Grumman G44 Widgeon sea plane. It was very elegant with curved lines and a red paint job. It was a piece of another age.

"Oh Edward!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so."

I jumped out of the car and had to work at keeping a human pace. I walked out onto the dock and climbed into my new airplane. The interior was tan leather and glossy wood. Edward climbed in after me smiling.

"Thank you."

"It's from all of us."

I sat in the pilot's seat and smiled even wider.

"I'll meet you back at the house." Edward kissed me and left me to my fun.

I took off of the lake. The ride was smooth with very little turbulence. I made it in about an hour and landed smoothly on the lake nearest the house. There was a new dock just for me at the short. The whole family waited for me to taxi over to them.

I jumped out and hugged each one of them.

"Thank you so much."

"I knew you'd like it." Alice chirped.

The house was decorated for a party. Alice could not be reigned in. I was too happy about my present to care when she pulled me up the stairs and dressed me in a red dress and heels.

It was still raining when Edward returned and put the vanquish in the warehouse.

"You look very nice." Edward commented as he walked in from the rain.

"Alice." I said her name as an explanation.

"Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Very much." I beamed. "I've never had a sea plane before."

The rest of the Denalis trooped in out of the rain. Tanya hugged me.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"Thank you."

The party was really just an excuse to decorate, dress up, and get together with friends and family. Everyone talked and laughed together. I was having a wonderful birthday.

I went outside and sat on a rocking chair on the wrap around porch. Night was my favorite time. I loved the colors and the peace. I liked being isolated up in the mountains, but I knew we would have to move soon. Carlisle was working in Juneau and only came back for my birthday.

I knew that they wanted to go back to Forks so that we could all be together again. Esme missed us. But I was not supposed to go back. I would have to speak with the wolf pack and prove I wasn't dangerous.

"What are you thinking?" Edward sat in the chair beside me.

"I'm thinking about Forks actually."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want Esme to be happy."

"You are a Cullen now. The treaty should apply to you too."

"We shall see."

The party broke up near dawn which came very early this time of year in Alaska. Alice was putting the house to rights, taking down the decorations and putting away the candles. I changed into my jeans and a purple sweater. I put on my hiking boots to keep up appearances.

"What are we doing today love?"

"We are going to go for a flight."

"Where are we going?"

"I think we shall go to Dillingham out to lake Aleknegik."

"I've never been there."

"That's why we are going. I went up there once with the super cub and it was beautiful."

"Let's go." He took my hand and walked to the lake and my waiting sea plane.

A few hourse of flight time later and we were over Aleknegik. I could see the dilapidated houses of the village and the wildlife on the mountains. The water was clear beneath us. There were lodges and people fishing everywhere.

I flew low over the water and landed in front of the remains of a cabin. Edward and I followed game trails and hunted. We flew back stopping in Port Alsworth for gas. I even let Edward fly for about an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle and Esme left for their final week in Juneau before our move to Forks. I did not want to follow our usual trend and go back to high school with so many humans. I did not tolerate boredom well. But like I had been told before, the younger we start out in a place the longer we could stay.

On the day of our departure I loaded up the widgeon with some clothes and things that reminded me of pleasant times. I was going to fly and everyone else was going to drive their favorite car.

It took me a few days to reach Forks but I was the first to get there. I flew over the house and it looked untouched. I did a wide arc around the mountains and over the water. The sun came out and glittered on my skin. Something on the ground glittered too. Then I saw her. Her flaming hair and feline posture brought my human memories to the surface. I remembered her torturing me in the forest. My last human memories were of her. Victoria was alive.

I landed the plane in the nearest lake ran toward where I had seen her. I knew she had a head start if she had seen me. But there was a chance she hadn't. I ran until I smelled the wolves. Then I remembered my promise to the pack. I stopped as I heard the padding of giant paws coming at me from the east. I was potentially in trouble all alone against a pack of vampire hating wolf men.

A large russet wolf was at the head of a V shaped formation emerging from the trees. I recognized that wolf. It was Jacob Black. Jacob barked and the wolves were silent.

"Hello Jacob." I decided confidence was my best option.

"I came to talk."

Jacob faded into the woods and came out a few seconds later wearing black shorts in his human form.

"Bella. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am with the Cullens now. We are moving back to Forks."

"You promised never to come back here Bella."

"I cannot leave my family. I have never killed a human in ninety years. I pose no threat to you."

"I'll talk to the council about it."

"Thank you."

"Sure, sure."

"You have an unwelcome visitor, other than me." I clarified. "Victoria is back. I just saw her."

"We know. She comes back every ten years. I can only assume she is still looking for you."

I hissed and the memories of her torture were in front of my eyes.

"We'll get her this time."

"She's mine!" I growled.

"Stick to your side of the line Bells." I saw the pain in his eyes when he looked at me. Edward was right he had loved me.

"I thought you killed her when she attacked me. What is she doing alive Jacob?" I was speaking like I used to when I was irritated with him. "And why the hell didn't you tell Edward I was alive?!" I yelled. "You could have saved me fifty years of a lonely, nomadic, existence!"

"I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry! That's all you've got! Sorry!."

"Cool it Bella jeeze."

"Why is she still alive?"

"We chased her off of you but she took off into the ocean and we didn't see her for another ten years."

"Nice work Jacob, Damnit! What are you good for?" The wolves all growled and snapped.

"Hey I saved your life remember!"

"Sorry." I had my hands on my hips glaring up at him.

"Are you alright Bells? Are you happy?"

"I am now. I was miserable my first fifty years." I said pointedly. "And you? Are you happy?" He shook his head.

"No."  
"I'm sorry Jake."

"Don't worry about it. We have to go. We need to patrol for Victoria."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Bella."

I watched them fade into the forest and ran back to my plane. My senses were on red alert, waiting for Victoria to come for me. I wasn't afraid. I was strong this time. She would die if I got close enough. An evil smile played across my lips as I took off from the mountain lake and touched down on the meadow by the house. I set about making tie downs for my plane and thought about Jacob and what I'd seen.

I heard a car coming up the lane fast. It was Edward. He saw the dark expression on my face and concern filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Victoria is alive. I saw her on the mountain. Jacob says that she comes back every ten years looking for me." Edward growled.

"I won't let her get near you."

"No Edward. I'm going to be the one to kill her. I owe her that."

"It's too dangerous. She might kill you."

"I can take care of myself Edward. I managed to stay alive for fifty years without your help, remember."

"I can't bear it if you die again. Please be careful for me."

"I'll be careful but I'm going to kill her."

We went inside and everything was as I remembered it. Edward started tuning the piano and I stood looking out the back wall of windows still as a statue. I was picturing how I was going to kill her. Edward guessed as much.

"Don't think about it love. Please." I was silent as I remembered my final human moments.

Victoria had broken my bones one at a time. I remembered screaming and her throwing me against a tree. I had hit my head and become unconscious until she bit me. After the bite I was all too aware of everything. I was especially aware of the pain. I had screamed as the fire tore through me. She had watched me writhe in agony. I remembered her sadistic smile as she bent over me to kill me.

Then the wolves had come and run her off. Jacob had stayed behind and become human. I remembered his voice full of horror as he saw me.

"Bella! No!." I had lay still trying not to scream.

"She bit her Jake!" It was another voice.

"Oh Shit! Don't do this to me! Bella please come back!"

All I remembered after that was pain, the fire and Jacob crying. When my heart had finally stopped I opened my eyes and saw Jacob sitting near me in his wolf form. He was protecting me from his pack.

I sprang up into a crouch ready to defend myself and Jake had looked at me with tears rolling into his fur. He turned human long enough to tell me that I was never to return to Forks. He had hugged my new marble body and run off after his pack into the forest.

"Bella? Hello?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You were growling at me."

"Oh, sorry Edward."

"What were you thinking about?"

"My last human memories."

"Oh."

I had never described the grizzly details of my last moments. I was trying to spare him the guilt I knew it would cause. There was nothing he could do about it now.

"You never told me what happened to you."

"It's not important now."

"Alright."

I put my arms around Edward and put my head against his shoulder. Not only was I strong now, Edward was strong beside me. Victoria was going to die soon. That thought made me smile.

I heard another car coming up the lane too quickly for a human. It was Alice and Jasper. Alice looked worried.

"Alice what happened?" Anything that worried Alice worried me.

"Nothing yet."

"What then?" Edward made a face as he read her thoughts.

"We won't let it happen." He said fiercely.

"Damnit! Somebody tell me what is going on!" I was at a much higher volume than was completely necessary.

"She saw you in a basement full of newborn vampires."

"What is so terrifying about that? I'm not a fragile human anymore. Or have you not noticed?"

"I just can't imagine you fighting love."

"You forget, dearest, that I am dangerous. I can make them stand still while I build the fire and then make them walk on into it."

"You are dangerous love. I always forget."

"Victoria is not dead. I saw her in the mountains today." Alice hissed a the news.

"Cool and collected Alice. I'll kill her soon enough."

"I wish you wouldn't try love."

"Evil vampires are not the only ones interested in revenge Edward." I snapped. "I owe her an unpleasant death." I smiled grimly.

"Let's not think about it now." Edward tried to soothe me.

"I need some fresh air." I left the house alone and for once was glad of it.

I ran toward Forks through the trees. I found Charlie's little house and heard a family inside, a man, a woman, and a baby. That was how my life had started as well. I hoped for the baby's sake that it's parents would stay together and that the world of myths and monsters would never catch up to them.

Next I ran to the cemetery. I found Charlie's grave and knelt down in front of it. I sat there for a very long time. I remembered how happy he had been when I had come to Forks. I remembered cooking him dinner and the way he never hovered. It was tragic that he had outlived his only child.

"I love you Dad." I hoped he heard me.

"He loved you very much." Edward came and stood beside me.

"He had serious thoughts about shooting me when I showed up to your funeral. I don't blame him. What I did was inexcusable." Edward was sad.

As much as I wanted to tell him that he was blameless, I couldn't. He professed eternal love for me and made me love him. Then he had left me alone to deal with the aftermath. I still felt a twinge of anger and sadness when I thought about the fifty-one years after he left me.

I had roamed all over the world all alone. Of course I had run into other vampires, and not all of them friendly. I had learned to fight in Mexico during the second outbreak of the coven wars of the south. I had joined a coven of two men, a tall red haired brute name Nathan, and a smaller yet more beautiful Darius.

I had stuck to my vegetarian lifestyle and Darius even tried to hunt with me for a while. I knew he wanted me for his mate, but I was just with them for some excitement in my boring life. I didn't really care if I was killed either. I was fearless. I learned everything Nathan and Darius had to teach me. After the excitement faded I had commanded them both to forget me and moved on. The Volturie had come not long after my departure.

Edward kissed my neck and I was brought back to the much more enjoyable present. We stood and, after a last glance at my Father's grave, we ran home. Everyone had arrived by the time we returned. The news station was on in the background and it caught my attention.

"Three people were found murdered today in an alley by a city garbage employee. This is a total of five casualties in a string of homicides in this part of Seattle. And when we come back; what is up with Lindsey Lohan? This is channel six news Seattle."

I turned on one of the computers against the wall and searched the Seattle news sites for more information. My stomach sunk with each article I read.

"Edward."

"Yes love."

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Someone is creating newborns in Seattle."

"What? How do you know?"

"The news, weren't you listening?"

"Apparently not."

"Three people were found in an alley this morning in Seattle. There have been five murders so far in the same fashion. The unlikely disappearances, always at night, the badly disposed of corpses, the lack of evidence all point to uncontrolled newborns."

"We'll ask Jasper about it."

"I was in the second outbreak of the southern wars Edward. This is newborn behavior. Obviously and inexperienced vampire is creating them.

"Bella, please don't go looking for a fight." He looked at me. "There is so much I don't know about you."

"Yes there is Edward." He was hurt.

"I'll never know if you refuse to tell me."

"I don't like to dell on the past."

"What happened? You used to tell me everything Bella. Now you withhold things from me. If you can't trust your husband then who can you trust?"

"Those you love are capable of doing the most damage." He knew what I meant.

I meant that I had loved him exceedingly and trusted him implicitly and then he had left. He had done more damage than I thought possible. Could he blame me for waiting in fear of the day he told me that he didn't want me again. I was aware that his greatest regret was that he had left me. Especially after he thought I was dead. I knew he was never going to forgive himself. Yet still I waited in fear.

"You are right." Edward sighed.

"I know." I took his hand to show him that I loved him anyway.

He kissed my forehead and smiled a weak smile.

School started the next day but I didn't go. I knew that I put every child there in danger with Victoria hunting me. So I spent my days learning languages and flying my plane. I dearly wanted to investigate my theory about the newborns in Seattle, but I knew Edward would have a fit. Still I was sure that some amateur was creating newborns and releasing them onto the streets of Seattle. There were more deaths growing more and more frequent.

Finally after two weeks I took the Volvo and floored it all the way to Seattle with the headlights off. Edward and Alice were off hunting. I knew what part of town the murders were happening in and I went there. I parked in front of a bar and struck out from there. I was wearing nondescript jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt with black converse sneakers.

I passed three drunken men and one of them stopped in front of me.

"Hey there baby. Why don't you come party with us?" He grabbed my cold hand. "Wow you're freezing sweet cheeks."

"You need someone to teach you your manners young man."

"I'm older than you sugar."

"Doubtful."

"How old are you?"

"eighteen going on 109."

"What?"

I had had enough. I was on a mission with who knew how many more minutes to spare before Edward came looking. I grabbed his hand with more force than any girl could possess and he stopped talking for a second.

"You hate alcohol, you are respectful toward women, and you bathe regularly." My voice was silky smooth and oily.

The man let go of me and backed away shaking is head.

"I'm sorry miss. I'll watch where I'm going next time."

"That's quite alright." I smirked.

Edward didn't even know that my talent could extend to changing people and their behavior forever. He wouldn't approve. It felt good to use my mental muscles. I had been keeping my talent under wraps for so long around my family. I felt powerful.

I walked at a brisk human pace for a few blocks. I came across a vampire scent and followed it. The scent led me to an industrial building that was slowly crumbling with age. I followed the scent toward the basement doors.

I started to realize where I was going. I was headed straight into Alice's vision. But I didn't want to stop. I deliberated for a few seconds until I heard something on the other side of the door. I jumped and climbed the crumbling brick wall.

The door opened and two vampires came out. They were dressed in the same tattered clothes that they had been changed in by the looks of it. They were beautiful of course but it looked like they had lived on the streets. Someone was changing homeless people into vampires, people that no one would miss.

I followed them on the rooftops silently. They were walking too fast and the humans were bound to notice. Their eyes were bright red. They were obviously inexperienced since they never picked up my scent in the street. They were hunting.

I saw an old man in the distance and swore under my breath. He was going to be dinner. I ran on the rooftops and jumped down the side of a building into an alley. I watched the old man pass and heard the two vampires running. I stepped between them and the old man. I didn't know if this trick would work but I had to try. I held out my hands and whispered

"Stop!" The two vampires froze in their tracks.

"Walk into that building." They walked.

The building was a vacant, totally condemned.

"Stop!"

Their eyes were huge with fear but they were under my power. I had to kill them. They had seen me. I ripped them apart and set the building on fire. I did feel a little remorse for the loss which was unsettling. I had killed many times during my nomadic years. Being with the Cullens had me going soft.


	5. Chapter 5

I drove too fast down the lane to the house and parked the Volvo. Edward was waiting for me.

"You are going to be the death of me Bella!" He was yelling at me.

"Really." My tone was dry.

"I told you I wished you would leave Seattle alone!"

"I'm your wife not your servant."

"I was freaking out." He was lowering his volume as he sensed my ill humor.

"You are still freaking out."

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to you being able to take care of yourself."

"Well get used to it Edward."

Edward needed to get used to the idea that I wasn't going to sit on my hands in times of trouble. He needed to see me in action. He needed to start respecting my independence.

"Please tell me the next time you decide to go investigate and outbreak of newborn vampires."

"Fine." I was weary of his overprotection. "So you believe me about the newborns now?"

"Yes. What did you find out?"

"I found their hiding place. It is an old industrial warehouse. They are homeless people no one will miss."

"Someone is making the homeless into vampires?"

"Yup."

"Tell me what happened."

I told him my story, omitting the part about the human I had altered. He listened quietly until I was finished.

"You didn't touch them?"

"Nope. All my practicing and I come across this now. It would have been useful seventy years ago."

"Oh?"

"It would have made training the newborns much easier."

"You made newborns?"

"Not me. Nathan and Darius did all that. I just had to teach them how to keep the secret and win battles."

"You and Jasper have many things in common."

"I suppose so."

"Who are Darius and Nathan?"

"I spent ten years with them a long time ago in Mexico."

"Sometimes I feel as though I barely know you."

I kissed him and walked into the house. Alice jumped in front of me looking furious.

"Isabella Cullen! How cold you do that to me?!"

"Not you too Alice."

"Your future is so hazy. All I saw was a dark street and fire."

"I burned down a vacant building. It was nothing major."

"I wish you wouldn't put yourself in danger." Esme joined us.

"I wasn't in any danger Esme."

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

I told everyone the story, again omitting my alteration of the human. I knew Carlisle especially wouldn't approve. Maybe my conscience was warped. I wasn't nearly as compassionate as the rest of my family with the exception of Jasper.

"You projected your talent away from yourself?" Carlisle looked impressed.

"Yes."

"Amazing!"

"Cool!" Emmet clapped me on the back.

"Wait. Did the old man see anything?" Jasper was concerned.

"I don't think so."

"But are you certain?"

"No."

"If we're not careful the Volturie is going to be all over this."

"I was careful. This isn't my first day at this." I was getting annoyed. "I'm going hunting." Edward followed, easily catching up to me.

"I missed you. I'm sorry. I was over the top when you came home." He took my hand and slowed me to a stop.

"I was afraid you were tired of me and wanted to leave." I looked at him incredulously.

"There is so much about you I don't know. Sometimes I fear that you miss being alone." He was anxious.

"I don't want to leave Edward. I love you. If I leave you are coming with me."

Edward smiled and kissed me. Both of us had eyes black with thirst. We hunted and then rejoined the family at the house.

The seven am. news was on.

"A vacant building burned to the ground last night. Police believe it was arsen. Fire crews were able to save the surrounding building from the blaze."

"Well, well, well we have our own little arsonist among us." Emmett roared with laughter. "Promise you'll take me next time you go out destroying things sis?" Edward growled at him and he chuckled.

Edward looked sinister and stared toward the door.

"Bella, your presence is required outside."

I looked at him curiously and then followed him out the door. I saw three of the wolves emerge from the forest. Edward put his arm around my waist and waited for Jacob to come out of the trees.

"Hey Jake." I smiled.

"Hey Bella." He almost smiled and nodded acknowledgement of Edward.

"The council decided that you are part of the treaty with the Cullens, Bella."

"Thanks Jake."

"Sure, sure. Well I guess that's it. No biting humans or crossing Quilleute land. Got it."

"Got it." I smiled at him but his face was serious.

Edwards face contorted in agony and he bowed his head in what looked like shame. What on earth was happening? Some unsaid conversation was taking place and I didn't like it.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Jacob was smiling evilly. "Jake what are you doing?"

"Showing him how badly he screwed up. He doesn't deserve you."

"Stop it Jake!"

"Fine."

Edward sat down on the porch steps as if he was too weak to stand which was absurd. He put his head in his hands and wouldn't look at me. I looked up and Jacob had faded back into the trees. What had he thought that would make Edward act this way?

"Bella, I'm so sorry. He's right. I don't deserve you."

"Edward what is going on?"

"He showed me what happened after I left. I had no idea you were so very emotionless. I'm so sorry. How have you forgiven me after what you went through especially with Victoria?"

"What did he show you?"

"He showed me your last human moments as he saw them. You were so… so broken. I left you alone and you were tortured. She nearly killed you. I owe Jacob and the wolves my life. What I wouldn't do to go back and change what happened. I never truly appreciated it until now."

I was angry. Jacob had just made all of my silence to protect Edward completely pointless. I could only imagine what Edward had just seen. He had seen Sam find me in the woods the day Edward left me. He had seen my months of depression. No doubt he heard Charlie talking to Billy about how I screamed every night through my nightmares and how I never ate. He had seen Victoria hovering over my broken and bloody body about to kill me. He had been shown me screaming as I burned and the pack debating whether or not to kill me. He had heard my heart stop and seen me leap up to protect myself. Then of course he had seen the tearful goodbye between Jacob and I through Jacob's eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Edward."

Edward continued to look tortured and I knew there was nothing I could do about it. He sat on the porch refusing to look at me. I wanted to hit Jacob. There was no reason for Edward to feel more guilt than he already did. Why was Jacob so mean spirited? Why did he hate Edward so much?

Jacob had been there for me in the months after Edward had left Forks. He had been the one ray of sunshine in my painful life. He had witnessed my depression. He had loved me and it looked as if he still did even though I was a vampire. He was in mourning of the girl that I was ninety years ago, the human girl whose life had become intertwined with myths and legends leading to her death. To Jacob turning into a vampire was worse than death. All the possibilities that Jacob had dreamed of between he and I were dead now. I was a vampire now and Edward had brought it down upon me whether he was aware of it at the time or not.

Edwards head snapped up, he grabbed my hand tightly, and we went inside the house. Alice's eyes were unfocused. Everyone surrounded waiting anxiously. Alice's eyes focused and Edward swore loudly.

"What is going on Alice?" Jasper was the first to ask.

"The Volturie are coming to deal with the situation in Seattle."

"Shit." I was thinking about all the ramifications of this news.

The Vultorie this close to Forks was a bad thing. If Aro found out about either Alice's or my talents he would find a reason to destroy our family. I couldn't see a way out. Alice and I locked eyes. How could we leave our family? Or worse, how could we let them die protecting us?

"When Alice." The rest of them were completely oblivious to the silent conversation between Alice and I.

"A few weeks tops."

"We have to disappear." I told them. "If Aro touches any of us he will know about Alice and my talents. He won't leave us in peace. Like Elezear said, he's a collector."

"We can take them."

"Emmett, don't be ridiculous. We can't fight the entire guard by ourselves." Rosalie was afraid and still managed to be condescending.

"There is no disappearing from the Volturie." Edward explained. "They have the best tracker I've ever heard of, Demetri."

"Alright everyone don't panic. We will stay together." Esme was uncharacteristically fierce.

"Alice, Come with me." I motioned toward the back door and she followed.

Everyone stared after us with curious eyes but I didn't look back. I couldn't look back. I hated to even bring Alice into this, but I had to. We walked to my plane and each untied one wing. We climbed in and I took off. Neither of us said anything although Alice did look a little confused. When we were a ways away from the house I spoke.

"I won't let them die for me, and I won't be a Volturie slave. That leaves me only one option. I'm going to fight."

"Agreed, but we cannot win just the two of us."

"I know."

"What are you thinking Bella?"

"We are going to recruit some newborns to our cause."

"Are you mental? Newborns have no chance against the Volturie guard and neither of us has the control to create a newborn."

"No we don't, but we don't have to. Someone has already done the work for us."

"We have to kill their creator." Alice had caught on to my train of thought.

"We can handle that. I just hope whoever it is has made enough newborns for us to have a chance at winning."

"We are betting our lives on newborns. This is just fantastic." Alice was unhappy, but didn't offer any other plan.

We landed in a lake a ways away from Seattle. We hid it in the trees where no one, including our family, would find it. We stole a car from one of the mansions surrounding the lake. It was a black BMW with tinted windows. I drove through the dark streets of Seattle too fast for a human. We stopped at a target and bought cheap clothes. Our designer attire would stand out in the coming weeks that we would spend in alleys and basements.

I found the building where I had seen the newborns and parked in an alley one street over. We got out and put on the hooded sweat shirts, jeans, and flats we had bought. We pulled up our hoods and walked at a brisk human pace toward the building. We stopped in front of the doors listening.

Someone was screaming and there was a hum of talk. Alice and I looked at each other and entered the building. We walked, silently, down a long hallway with flickering florescent lights. The screaming only grew louder. Alice's eyes slid in and out of focus as she tried to see our future. I made things more complicated. She couldn't see me very well because of my strange mind.

I opened the door and slipped quietly inside followed by Alice. To my surprise no one noticed. The room was packed with newborns all dressed in the rags of the homeless. I recognized two voices coming from another room. Victoria was arguing with Laurent.

Why the hell was Victoria creating newborns? Then it hit me. She was creating them to help her get past the wolves to get to Forks. Thank God we had decided to commandeer her army, they would have destroyed the entire town of Forks and exposed us all.

"We have enough newborns to get past the wolves Victoria." Laurent sounded exasperated.

"I saw her in that plane. She is in Forks and I am going to kill her."

So Victoria had seen me in my plane on my first day back in Forks. Did she have any idea what she was bringing down upon herself and my family in the process of exacting her revenge? Oh how I hated her, not only for my personal torture but for putting those I loved in danger. She had created an army larger than I had ever dealt with even in the Southern wars to kill the wolves, Jacob. Her amateur creation of said army had brought the Volturie down upon us all.

I closed my eyes and focused on all the points of energy in the room.

"Stop." I opened my eyes and everyone was still and silent. Alice and I walked through the mass of statues to the side door to the main warehouse. A girl was screaming on the floor obviously the newest recruit. Victoria and Laurent stood, indifferent to the girl's pain, by a map of Washington State on the wall. Forks was circled in red.

Alice and I stepped in the room and Victoria and Laurent stared at us. Victoria's lips curled back over her teeth as she recognized me. Laurent looked indifferent but surprised.

"Hello Victoria." I crouched and growled.

"Hello Bella." Laurent was polite. "Immortality suits you."

"Thanks ever so." I didn't relax my posture.

"Shut up Laurent! You are going to die little Bella." She sneered.

"Give it your best shot Victoria. We'll see if you die as easily as your precious James. He was pathetic really."

Victoria screamed and jumped at me. I jumped up and twisted so that I landed perched on her back. Alice and Laurent watched us without emotion. She threw me off and whirled to face me. We circled each other. She lunged again and I stepped to the side as she cracked the cement floor. Rage was making her sloppy. She crouched almost as soon as she hit the floor.

"You were such an easy target Bella. How much could Edward have cared if he left you alone and unprotected?" I kept calm, not letting her compromise my clarity of mind.

I jumped and grabbed her by the neck slamming her to the ground. She twisted out of my grasp and jumped on my back. I back flipped shaking her off. A got a good kick to her back which sent her flying forward into a very exposed position. I took advantage and lunged at her, grabbing her head in my hands and tearing at her neck with my teeth. She screamed but she was finished. I tore her apart and built a fire out of an old crate. I finally had my revenge. Victoria was dead.

"Well Bella, that was impressive." Laurent clapped his hands together lazily in applause.

"Skip it Laurent. Tell me everything you know and maybe I'll let you leave." Alice had moved to block his exit.

"Victoria found me and called in a few favors. She wanted me to help her create an army to get past vampire eating wolves. She was still fixated on your death Bella. She was very attached to James. She created all the vampires and I tried to wrangle them. I am ashamed to say that I failed miserably at that."

"Your idiocy has brought the Volturie down upon us all you imbecile." Alice was angry.

"The Volturie? Well I best be going then."

"Oh I think not Laurent. They are going to want who is responsible for the exposure in Seattle and I think I shall give you to them if it comes to that."

"Please I beg you young Bella."

"Beg all you want Laurent, you made your bed now lie in it." I smiled at him.

The girl had stopped screaming and was watching us still writhing. She had reached the point where she realized that screaming did nothing to ease the pain. I felt sorry for her. She was most likely going to die because of what Victoria had made her. Her heart sped up and I knew the change was almost over for her. Her heart stopped and she, like I had done, jumped up to protect herself.

"Go explain what you have done to her Laurent."

"What is your name?" He asked quietly.

"Gena." She was taken aback by her new voice.

"You have been made into a vampire Gena."

"The pain."

"Yes the pain was necessary to make you strong."

"Will I ever see my family again?"

"No. You must keep yourself a secret from humans now."

Gena screamed and threw herself at Laurent. She grabbed him and crushed him in her new arms. He cried out in pain. Gena used her new instincts and tore him apart. She turned on Alice and I and I tossed her the lighter.

"You have to burn the pieces if you want it to be permanent." I told her.

She tore apart another crate and burned Laurent on the cement floor next to Victoria.

"Well that was interesting." Alice walked up next to me. "Now what?"

"We train them."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"The way I used to in Mexico."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward**_

I looked at Jacob Black and stared back. Then the images hit me. I saw Bella on the forest floor cold, alone, and empty. Sam Uley had carried her back to Charlie on the day I had left her. I heard Charlie talking to Billy Black.

"She doesn't do anything. She doesn't eat and when she sleeps she screams at her nightmares. Renee came down to try and get her to go to Florida and she threw a fit. She's waiting for that rotten Cullen boy."

Jacob continued to stare and I saw Bella clutching at her sides in pain like she was trying to hold herself together. I saw Victoria hovering over Bella's broken bloody body as Jacob had come upon them. I heard Bella screaming about the fire. Her legs were twisted at unnatural angles, obviously broken. Blood ran down her head from her temple. She stopped screaming but still writhed in pain. Jacob had sat with her. His pack had come back and wanted to kill her before she became a vampire. Jacob had fought for her. He had heard her heart stop beating and seen her open her bright red eyes. She had sprung up to a crouch to protect herself. She looked so lost and alone. Jacob had hugged her goodbye and that was the last he had seen of her until a few days ago.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella's voice barely registered. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"Showing him how badly he screwed up. He doesn't deserve you."

"Stop it Jake!" Bella was trying to save _me_ pain?

"Fine."

_You don't deserve her. You left and because of you she is worse than dead, she's one of you. I would kill you myself, treaty be damned, if it wouldn't upset her. Now you know what you've done bloodsucker._

"I'm so sorry Bella. He's right, I don't deserve you." I meant every word.

"Edward, what is going on?" Bella was worried about _me_?

"He showed me what happened after I left. I had no idea you were so very emotionless. I'm so sorry. How have you forgiven me after what you went through especially with Victoria?"

"What did he show you?"

"He showed me your last human moments as he saw them. You were so… so broken. I left you alone and you were tortured. She nearly killed you. I owe Jacob and the wolves my life. What I wouldn't do to go back and change what happened. I never truly appreciated it until now."

"I'm sorry you had to see that Edward."

_Bella_ was sorry. What on earth did_ Bella_ have to be sorry about? She was sorry that I had abandoned her? She was sorry that I had to see the consequences of my actions? She was sorry that I had had to see her broken and bloody and nearly murdered?

I couldn't speak. No one had ever hated themselves more than I did. She had forgiven me after what had happened to her because of me. How was that even possible? I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. I saw all of the images again and again. How could I fix it? I couldn't fix it. I had to sit with the knowledge that I had committed the worst crimes ever known to this earth and she had _forgiven_ me. She was amazing and perfect and I didn't deserve any of it. I had already known that, but now it was so glaringly obvious.

I heard Alice's mind in the house. I grabbed Bella's hand even though I knew that I didn't deserve to touch her. Alice saw the Volturie. They were coming to sort things out in Seattle. Could my life get any worse? She saw them coming to forks. I swore loudly. Apparently it could get worse.

"What is going on Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"The Volturie are coming to deal with the situation in Seattle."

"Shit." I heard Bella swear.

If the Volturie found out about Alice or Bella and their unique talents our family was going to be obliterated. Alice and Bella could either join the Volturie or die trying to stay with us. I hoped the Volturie would kill me before they took Bella. I couldn't even think about living without her.

"When Alice?" I wondered how much time I had left before they killed me.

"A few weeks tops." A few weeks was all the time I had left to make up to Bella what I had done.

"We have to disappear." Bella said. "If Aro touches any of us he will know about Alice and my talents. He won't leave us in peace. Like Elezear said, he's a collector."

"We can take them."

"Emmett, don't be ridiculous. We can't fight the entire guard by ourselves." Rosalie was afraid and still managed to be condescending.

"There is no disappearing from the Volturie." I said wearily. "They have the best tracker I've ever heard of, Demetri."

"Alright everyone don't panic. We _will_ stay together." Esme was sad but fierce.

"Alice, Come with me." Bella motioned toward the back door and they walked out.

Everyone was silent, unable to process the news. I heard the widgeon start up and take off. Apparently Bella had processed and was taking Alice out of harms way with her. I wished them the best. Bella didn't even owe me an explanation. I listened to the plane fly away with my other and much better half on board.

"We have to warn the wolves." Carlisle was thinking out loud. "There is going to be a serious vampire invasion and they need to stay out of it."

"They never will." I said. "They have to protect their land and their people."

"What are Bella and Alice doing?" Everyone echoed this thought.

"They're running." Rosalie said disdainfully.

"They're coming back. They will come back." Esme had false hope.

"They're saving themselves, wouldn't you?" I said.

Everyone was silent but their thoughts screamed. _No. I would never leave my family._ It was the general consensus. I, however, could not blame Bella for leaving. I didn't deserve her. Maybe she would find another life in which she would be treated like she deserved.

"We have to get rid of the newborns." Carlisle didn't like the idea of killing, but what options did we have.

I couldn't take the accusatory thoughts that were in Bella's direction so I ran. I ran to the mountains and then I ran back to the meadow. It had used to be my meadow and it had become Bella's meadow. I sat down on the damp grass and wished that I could cry. I don't know how long I stayed there ruminating on what I had done and what was to come.

Carlisle came looking for me. I heard him coming but I didn't move.

"We are all worried about you Edward." _What happened to make you this withdrawn?_

"Jacob Black showed me the true consequences of what I did."

_You did what you thought was best for her. No one can ask more of you._

"I saw his memories of her after I left. Sam Uley found her lost and alone in laying on the forest floor the day I left her. She was repeating the words 'He's Gone'. Whenever she thought about me she held her arms tight around herself as if to hold together the pieces."

_Bella was not a normal human. She loves you._

"She shouldn't. I saw Jacob's memories of Bella's last human moments. She was broken and bleeding in this meadow. Victoria bit her and then sat back to watch her burn."

_There is no way you could have known that Victoria would attack Bella._

"I lied to her, the blackest blasphemy imaginable. I told her that I didn't want her anymore, that I didn't love her. She still doesn't trust me. She never told me any of the things that Jacob showed me today."

_She knows you son. She knows you would blame yourself and she didn't want that for you._

"I would love to believe that you are right Carlisle."

_She left to save us Edward. She and Alice are paying a great price for our safety. _

"I should be paying the price to keep her safe. I owe her my life. I will never be able to repay what I stole from her."

_All she wants is your love Edward. That is all she ever wanted. She wanted to be with you forever. Give her what she wants. This trouble shall pass and you will be together again. Love her to the best of your ability Edward, that is all she wants._

"That is all I want."

_**Bella**_

"They can't keep hunting in Seattle. They are going to expose us all." I fumed.

"Can you make them vegetarian?" Alice was focusing on our futures, mainly hers because mine was so hazy.

"Good idea."

"We have to get them out of the city." I said. "How the hell do we get them out without leaving a trail of blood behind us?"

"The Volturie are waiting for more deaths in Seattle."

"Perfect! If we can stop the killings maybe they won't come at all."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Bella."

"I know. A girl can dream."

I missed Edward and I had only been away from him for a few days. I hoped that he wasn't still feeling guilty because of Jacob. He of course probably was, damn werewolf. These newborns were strong like they all were but they needed training. First they needed to be shown what they were now capable of.

Alice was going to steal a city bus in the dead of night to haul all of our newborns out into the middle of nowhere. I stayed in the warehouse babysitting. In typical newborn fashion they tried to fight with each other. I had a zero tolerance policy for killing each other.

Gena was depressed and thirsty. I couldn't let her outside the warehouse, just like the rest of them. They couldn't control themselves. She wanted to go see her family but I told her she would most likely kill them if she saw them. She had lunged at me in a temper and I had stepped aside while she dented the cement wall.

"I didn't change you Gena. You already took care of that problem."

"I'm so thirsty!"

"All in time Gena. Alice will be back any minute."

A loud engine revved outside the back doors. Alice had the lights turned off on the bus and was waiting impatiently.

"O.K people, if any of you try to bolt I might be inclined to kill you, got it?"

No one answered but they all filed obediently onto the bus in the dark. We had about twenty newborns that I had persuaded to stay with us. It wasn't like they really had a choice. Not when I needed them to save my family. If Alice disapproved she didn't say anything. I knew that Carlisle and Edward would disapprove, but I would deal with that later, if I ever saw them again.

"Have you any idea how much trouble it takes to break into a city bus barn?" Alice was tiny sitting at the giant wheel of the bus.

She watched the newborns warily, she didn't trust them any more than I did. My years of experience had taught me how volatile a new vampire could be, especially when they were thirsty.

At this point all of the newborns were thirsty. Gena was the worst because she had never hunted since the change. I would have Alice take her first to hunt before she did something that blew our cover. Alice had scouted out a place way outside of anything. It was a mansion by a lake surrounded by wilderness. It smelled as though the humans hadn't been there in months. Obviously it was a summer home for someone obscenely rich.

"Alice stop pouting."

"This bus is _so _slow!"

"Well, we can't always be driving yellow porches." She grinned and pushed the speed up to the ancient buses maximum.

We reached the mansion in a day on the ancient bus. It was huge built like a lodge with stone and wood paneling. I disabled the alarm and was glad there were a few televisions and computers and stereos to keep them entertained while we weren't training, which wouldn't be much down time.

"Attention!" My voice rang out to every corner of the expansive mansion.

The newborns met me in the atrium. They were all uncomfortably thirsty as was I. Mine and Alice's eyes were black rather than their usual gold. Of course Alice and I controlled our thirst much better than the new vampires who were a few weeks old at the eldest.

"We are going hunting. There shouldn't be a human within miles of this place. You have to hunt animals. They won't smell very good but they will make you strong. If any of you run off the Volturie will most likely find you and kill you. Alice and I are your best chance at survival.

They scattered as soon as I was finished talking. I followed them out and started running. I had been penned up babysitting in that damn warehouse for days now and the wind rushing past me was wonderful. I killed a mountain lion and felt instantly stronger. I felt myself being pulled toward Forks, toward Edward.

Edward must be going crazy not knowing where Alice and I were. We could be dead and he wouldn't know. I hoped that he believed in me enough to trust me to do what was best. The way Alice and I left most likely made everyone believe that we had deserted them. That thought made me sad. I couldn't think about that now. I had newborns to train and a battle to win with the worst enemy I had ever faced. I wished I had Nathan and Darius to help me, but I had made sure they didn't even remember I had existed.

I made a decision out there in the forest. Alice and I couldn't deal with twenty new vampires ourselves. We needed someone with experience. I just hoped the Darius and Nathan hadn't been killed when the Volturie had cleaned up the mess of the second southern wars.

"Alice, I'm going south. I need you to wrangle the troops for a few days."

"Where the hell are you going Bella?"

"I'm going to find some experts."

"Without you there is no way they are going to stick around."

"Attention!" They gathered in the atrium.

"Alice is in charge. Do as she says." My voice was oily and smooth effortlessly now with all the practice I had been getting.

Alice handed me a small black cell phone.

"I picked them up in Seattle they're prepaid. I'm the first speed dial."

"Perfect. I'll call you when I know something."


	7. Chapter 7

I ran the thirty miles to the nearest grouping of mansions and found a black corvette with heavily tinted windows.

The car was a little flashy, but I needed something fast. I disabled the alarm and mashed the pedal to the floor. I stopped by my plane, which I had never unloaded, and grabbed my passport and my credit card. I was in Seattle in no time at all. I ditched the car at the airport and bought a ticket to Los Angeles.

I was glad it was dark when I arrived. I went to the long term parking and found myself a heavily tinted Mercedes. I occasionally caught a vampire scent and I was wary all alone. I used to spend all of my time alone and I had never been worried before.

I floored it to La Paz, where I had left Darius and Nathan. I ditched the car in the parking lot of the tourist center and ran to the sea caves we used to base out of. I caught a lot of vampire traffic in as I went down into the caves and a glimmer of hope was alive in my chest. Maybe Darius and Nathan were still up to their old tricks down here in Mexico.

"Who are you?" Darius moved out to stop my progress once I'd made it away from the human populated areas.

"Remember me." Oily smooth.

"Bella?"

"Yes Darius."

"It's been a long time."

"Yes it has."

"You look good."

"Thank you Darius."

"Why are you back here Bella?"

"I need to call in some favors Darius. I have a family now and the Volturie are trying to kill them to get to my sister and I."

"Because of your mind control?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to cross the Volturie Bella."

"I need you Darius."

"Nathan." Darius called quietly.

"Remember me."

"Bella! How have you been gorgeous?"

"Good Nathan." He picked me up and swung me in a circle.

Nathan was bigger than Emmett even. I felt a pang of sorrow as I thought of my overlarge older brother back in Forks.

"I need your help training some newborns."

"You've been branching out on your own?" Darius was surprised.

"You always refused to do any creating before."

"I still refuse Darius. I commandeered someone else's army, about twenty new vampires."

"And who are you up against?" Nathan was still smiling.

"The Volturie."

"That's suicide Bella."

"I know, but I have to try. To protect my family."

"You mean your coven right? We don't' have families Bella."

"No Darius, I have a family. It's hard to explain. I have a husband, his name is Edward." There was another pang of sorrow as I saw his perfect face in my memory.

"I'll have to see this."

"Does that mean you're in Nathan?" The hope was growing stronger.

"I'm in. Serena." A short woman vampire with long black braids came out of the shadows of the caves.

"Bella, this is Serena."

"Nice to meet you Serena."

"And you." She had a slight Mexican accent.

"We recently lost a battle with another Coven. We're cleaned out. It's not the same without you Bella."

"You up for an adventure Darius? I never thought of you as a chicken before."

I didn't like the way he was staring at me. He stared like he used to, Serena was obviously not his mate. I flashed the gold ring on my left hand and he stared at it unhappily.

"Let's go."

"Elaina, Janeta we're leaving."

Two small vampires with bright red eyes came around the corner of the caves. This was obviously all that they had left after their last battle. They were losing their touch. This was not good. Maybe, however, with all three of us training the vampires we might have a chance.

"I have a car at the tourist parking lot. We are going to need another one."

"We have one."

"Meet me in Seattle then you can follow me."

Darius was in the car with me while the others were following.

"A husband huh?"

"Yes. Edward." I said pointedly.

"Never figured you were the settling down type Bella."

"You never knew the real me Darius. It is pretty great to have people who will back you up because they love you."

I called Alice from the road and told her the good news.

"You better get your ass back here Isabella Cullen. All these newborns are making me nervous."

"Calm and collected Alice, I'll be back soon with reinforcements."

We drove talking about the years we'd spent apart to Seattle and then to the mansion. Alice was waiting on the front steps, which were huge, she skipped down to us and I hugged her as soon as I got out of the car.

"Alice, this is Darius, Nathan, Serena, Elaina, and Janeta."

"Pleasure to meet you all I'm sure." Alice was impatient.

"The Volturie are on their way. They sent a few of their guard ahead to report back and the found the warehouse. The ancients are coming along with the wives."

"Shit." My sentiments were echoed a few more times by our new arrivals.

"They mean business." Alice sounded hopeless.

"None of that Alice."

"Now where are your newborns?" Nathan was actually excited.

"Inside."

"Let's get started." Darius was a little excited as well.

We gather everyone in a clearing a little way away from the mansion. Darius and Nathan were showing the young vampires what they were capable of. They were racing and jumping and doing acrobatics. That is exactly how I had learned to fight. I used mostly acrobatics to gain the upper hand. If the opponent can't keep track of you then you have the advantage.

Armed with red markers Darius and I faced off in a circle of onlookers. He feinted to the left and without hesitation and flipped into the air landing on his back. He was too fast for me to mark his neck with the marker. He whirled around twisting me off of him. I did a front handspring and pushed him backward with both of my feet to his chest. I flipped in a back handspring to land on my feet and Darius was already feet from me even though I'd kicked him yards back. It felt very good to fight again after so many years of no excitement. He almost got his arms around me but I ducked down and swept his feet out from under him and pounced with the marker getting his shoulder. He swore and jumped up to face me in a crouch. I jumped without any acrobatics and came down behind him faster than he could turn I marked an X on the back of his neck and flipped out of the way.

"You haven't lost your touch Bella." Nathan clapped me on the back.

"Thank you."

After that it was easy to train the newborns. They all wanted to take a crack at an older vampire. We warned them that the Volturie would be looking for them to wrap their arms around their enemy and would be ready for it. We showed them how to use their newborn strength using moves that an older vampire would use.

Gena was especially good. I saw her jump and twist in front of Nathan and mark a red X on his face. She crouched with a smirk on her pretty face. She was the least happy with what she had become. The rest of them were glad to trade their homeless lives in the human world for supernatural abilities even if they had to go up against an unknown enemy in a week's time. Gena missed her family. She, unlike the rest, had been from a nice middle class family and had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when Victoria found her.

The new vampires had only a hazy idea of what was coming for us. Alice and I were all too aware. Darius and Nathan had barely escaped with their lives the last time the Volturie had become involved.

The days passed and the newborns got better and better. I didn't know how we were going to deal with Jane and Alec. I would have to kill them since I was the only one whom they couldn't hurt or blind.

We hunted and Alice led them running to a clearing outside of Forks. The Volturie were on their way. I found my plane and flew back to the house in Forks. Edward ran the fastest out to meet me. I barely got the plane stopped by the time he had opened the door and grabbed me by the waist out of the plane. He kissed me ferociously and held me tighter than he ever had.

"Don't do that again Please." He growled as he kissed the hollow below my ear.

"I'll try."

Carlisle coughed and Edward reluctantly stopped kissing me. He, however, did not let me go.

"What are we up against?"

"Where is Alice?" Jasper had a crazed look in his eyes.

"She's safe right now Jasper. The Volturie are coming to Forks. We think they are going to blame you for the newborns in Seattle."

"That is ridiculous." Rosalie hissed.

"What is our plan?" Edward still had me wrapped in his arms.

"I need you all to remain safely oblivious to what Alice and I are up to. We've been bad, very bad."

"What do you need us to do?" Esme asked.

"I need you all to be strong and ready to fight tomorrow morning in the clearing. Go hunting but stay away from that clearing until tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it." Emmett smiled at the thought of a fight.

"Now if you will all excuse us I need some time with my wife." Edward's tone made it clear that there was no room for argument.

My family scattered into the trees to hunt and Edward carried me up the stairs to our room. He stared into my eyes, his were black with thirst. He sat on the couch and rested his chin on my head where I had it resting on his chest. He would occasionally kiss my hair.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"And I you."

"I don't understand how Bella." I was confused.

"I can never repay what I stole from you."

"Damn that Jacob! You are not to think about that ever again do you hear me Edward Cullen?" He smiled weakly and nodded.

I kissed him passionately and he responded in the same fashion. That was it for my Target clothes and his designer outfit was rags on the floor. I saw the sun come up and remembered what this day had in store for us. I pulled away from him and went to the closet. I put on a pair of jeans, knee high boots, and a blue long sleeved T-shirt. I took one last look at Edward's perfection where I had left him on the floor.

"Go hunt Edward and meet me in the clearing." I blew him a kiss and left the room choking back the sobbing I could feel in my chest.

I met up with Alice in the clearing with the rest of our vampire army. All but Alice and I faded into the forest when we heard Carlisle and Esme approaching closely followed by Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Jasper ran right to Alice's side and they stared into each other's faces in a moment so private I had to look away.

"What is going on Bella? Alice?" Carlisle was uncharacteristically abrupt.

"The Vulturie are coming any time now. We are going to try and convince them that we had nothing to do with creating the newborns in Seattle. If that plan fails, which it might, we have plan B."

"Plan B?" Jasper was skeptical.

"I can't let you in on that yet."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Edward had entered the clearing and like yesterday gathered me into his arms and we stood together waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

They came out of the forest almost floating in geometric regimented formation. Their cloaks were gray getting darker until the black of the ancients in the center. Aro, Marcus, and Caius had come themselves. Aro's eyes scanned the line of us and fixated on Alice and I. Somehow he had found out about us.

"Aro, my friend, it has been too long." Carlisle was trying to set a friendly tone.

"Too long indeed." Aro was stern yet polite.

"What brings you so far from Volterra?"

"I think you know Carlisle."

"I assure you I do not."

"If you want to play that way Carlisle."

Aro motioned with a flick of his hand and a newborn vampire dressed in rags was pushed forward for all to see. Apparently Alice and I had lost one of Victoria's creations. Alice and I exchanged glances. He must have slipped out before we had seen him.

"I have read the memories of this neophyte and have seen two of your number with at least twenty newborns."

"I know nothing about this." Carlisle spoke.

"Tsk, tsk Carlisle, lying to such an old friend as I."

"You need not do more than touch my hand to know I speak the truth."

"Go home." I spoke oily smooth but I couldn't feel their energy on the other side of the field.

"Shit." I whispered as no one moved so much as an inch.

"I know you are guiltless Carlisle. Two of your number however have committed egregious crimes against our race. I would like to meet your mate young Edward."

"Ask her."

"How rude of me. Dear Bella may I make your acquaintance?"

"Of course Aro." I motioned to Emmett and Aro to Felix, the hulking brute by his side.

We met in the middle between the two sides and he took my hand. His skin felt breakable to my touch.

"How extraordinary you are young Bella. You are the only exception to my talents. And your own talent is most amazing."

"Thank you Aro."

Aro began walking back and forth deliberating something. On his third pass by Edward and I he stopped and Edward smiled. I heard the padding of giant paws and saw ten wolves walk out of the forest. My family had not been idle while I was away.

The Volturie all crouched and Renata, Aro's shield, whimpered. All of the sudden I could feel the energy of the opposing side but not Aro or Felix. Renata had been blocking me. She looked weak but well protected.

"I wondered when your shape shifting friends would arrive." Aro seemed unconcerned.

Jacob came to stand behind me.

"They protect you? How very interesting."

"They protect human life Aro." Edward looked disgusted.

"Back to the facts of the matter." Aro was suddenly businesslike. "Alice and Bella have been seen with the newborns who threaten to expose us in Seattle. This cannot go unpunished. Tsk, tsk, you have been bad young Bella."

"No Aro, you should have seen who created the neophyte in his memories. It was not me."

"Indeed. Where is the red haired woman?"

"I killed her." Edward looked at me sideways.

"And her newborns?"

"They have done nothing wrong. Victoria created them without their choosing."

"Still they have exposed us to the humans."

"Enough Aro, they are guilty they must be punished." Caius walked up to his brother.

"We would hate to waste such talents as these, brother." Aro lingered in front of Alice in his pacing.

"I am sorry Carlisle but you have gone too far this time." Edward hissed as Aro spoke.

"Darius." I said quietly.

The guard crouched into ready positions waiting for the ancients to return to the protective formation. Little Jane looked at Edward and he crumpled in pain in my arms. Her focus shifted to me and I just snarled at her. Then the newborns jumped into a line in front of the wolves. They too were crouched at the ready. I saw the ancients' surprised faces. Newborns were never this regimented. Darius, Nathan, and Selena jumped to my side. Darius touched my hand and Edward glared at him.

At a signal from Caius the Volturie attacked. I jumped straight for Jane as she hit Edward with more of her pain. She had never taken the time to learn to fight because she had never met anyone who could withstand her sadistic gift. She lost focus and Edward jumped up. Alec was all over us. A thin fog was descending on the clearing and everyone was still, blind. I ripped Jane's head from her shoulders and went for Alec. He at least tried to defend himself is so doing he lost his focus. There was chaos around us but I had eyes only for Alec at the moment. He was fast, but I was more experienced. He too had not bothered to learn to fight.

I flipped behind him and snapped his head off. Emmett was locked in a battle of strength with Felix. Our newborns were doing well. Edward was fighting Demetri, no doubt hoping to give us an escape with him dead. Rosalie was fierce and Alice was frightening. The wolves were having good damn time at the all you can eat vampire buffet. Carlisle was involved with several of the lesser guard at once.

There were casualties I heard screams all around me and saw one wolf turn back into a man as he died. I was seeing red after that. I tore into every grey cloak that I could find screaming in fury. I ripped the head off of one Volturie soldier only to catapult myself onto the back of another to repeat the process.

I found myself in front of the ancients with my teeth bared. Their guard surrounded them and I knew it was death to try it alone. All of the sudden Darius and Edward were at my sides. They attacked and I jumped in a high arc into the center of the ancients. I was small compared to them, but they were old. They had sat up in their towers until their muscles had atrophied. Now was their time to die.

They hadn't lived for three thousand years and learned nothing of fighting however. They fell into a strange formation surrounding me on three sides. Two of them reached for my neck and I jumped back only to find that the third had grabbed my feet and was pulling me back. I kicked hard and sprung off of my hands to face them. They were dangerous. They worked as one, almost getting me every time I attacked. My luck could not hold out much longer.

Edward and Darius were still fighting the circle of guards. I was on my own. The ancients smiled serenely at me watching my every move. I knew that they didn't want to kill me. They wanted to acquire me and, with me, my talent. Edward had fought his way to my side. He could read their thoughts and they did not seem to be good ones. He snarled and jumped on Aro. Marcus and Caius grabbed him by the neck and looked to Aro for the kill order. Of course Aro would be upset if they killed someone he was interested him acquiring.

"Stop!" I could feel myself slipping into bloodlust and madness.

"No Bella!" Edward saw me move.

I jumped and tucked into a spin catapulting myself off of Edward's shoulders and rounding off until I was a foot behind Aro. Ranata was attached to him like Velcro and I killed her easily. Aro whirled around with a look of regret as his faithful guardian was in pieces at his feet. Caius and Marcus still had Edward, waiting for the order to kill. Darius hit Caius running at top speed. When he hit it made a sound like thunder and lightning. Marcus couldn't hold Edward alone and Edward quickly fought his way free.

The ancients looked uneasy as Edward, Darius, and I stalked them from three sides. I let my mind clear of the red haze and realized that Ranata was dead and my talent was once again useful.

"Stop!" I focused on the three ancients and they didn't move an inch.

I hadn't realized before that the battle was going our way. The ground was littered with grey cloaks. Some of the newborns had survived. Gena was twisting up and tearing off the head of a woman in dark robes. I didn't know what to do. Was I callous enough to kill the ancients, the royalty of our world? I decided that they had had their time and they had declared war on my family. They had to die.

"Jasper, Nathan, Darius." They came to my side and realized what I wanted.

Nathan quickly dispatched Marcus. Jasper knew that with one of the ancients dead the vengeance from the other two would be unimaginable, so he dispatched Caius. Only Aro was left and Edward stood in front of him.

"You tried to take my wife from me Aro." I gave Aro the ability to speak.

"I would have accepted both of you."

"You would have taken our freedom Aro." Edward ripped Aro to pieces without ceremony.

The remaining guard formed up around the wives and ran as fast as they could. I turned to Edward and he held me close as I rested, for once, on his shoulder.

"It's over love." He whispered.

Darius looked at us and I met his gaze. Edward glared at him for reasons unknown to me. Nathan and Selena were directing the new vampires picking up the pieces and building a giant fire in the center of the clearing. I wondered when the humans would come to investigate the forest fire. In typical Forks fashion it started to rain. The rain kept the smoke in a low haze over the clearing.

There were nine newborns that had survived. Amazingly, none of my family had been critically harmed. Emmett and Esme had bite wounds that itched and stung. The wolves were surrounding a body. I broke away from Edward my stomach sinking as I walked. I walked in between two wolves and sank to my knees.

Jacob had been bitten. He had turned human and blood was running down his neck.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "Jake! Jake!"

"Hey bells." Jacob rasped.

"Hey Jake. You're gonna be alright. Carlisle will fix you up in no time."

"Nah Bells, I'm done. Venom is poison."

"Jake, no, come on."

"Carlisle!"

"I'm here Bella." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "I can't do anything."

I shook off Carlisle and Edward and knelt down beside Jacob taking his hand. It was scorching hot in my icy grasp. I kissed his hand. He squeezed my fingers with unexpected strength.

"Love ya Bells." Jacob's eyes were on my face.

"I love you Jake." He reached out to touch my face.

"I've missed you Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"I'm alive Jake. I owe you everything."

"You got a funny way of showin it."

"I am so sorry we brought this down on you."

"S'nothing. I'll be happy now."

"I wish I could have made you happy Jake."

"I know Bells."

I sat with Jake for an hour. We stared into each others faces I smiled at him and his answering smiles got weaker. Edward kept his distance picking up the pieces to be burned, giving us our space. The wolves sat surrounding us in silence. I knew they didn't approve of my presence, but they knew how Jacob felt about me. Jacob had loved me for ninety years, and I him. I remembered wishing he was my brother so that I would have a claim on him without any complications. He had saved me from Victoria and from his pack. He made my entire life possible and I couldn't give him anything in return.

Jacob's eyes unfocused and I heard his huge heart stop beating. The wolves heard it too and howled in unison. I kissed his hand again and stepped out of the way. Jacob's pack turned human and carried him back to La Push. My whole body shook and I sobbed holding myself together with my arms like I used to when Edward left me. I had never cried in the ninety years I was a vampire. I cried now kneeling on the grass tasting the smoke of our victory and feeling the sting of defeat. I had been wrong. My family was not unharmed. Jacob had been family.

Edward came to my side and helped me pick myself up off of the ground. Jacob was gone and I had nine newborns to teach how to keep the secret. For the first time in my vampiric existence I was tired, mentally tired.

"Jasper, Please take over the newborns for me." He nodded and I walked slowly away from the clearing.

I wanted to be alone and I didn't at the same time. I had spent the last few weeks away from Edward and it had been painful. He followed me tentatively. I stopped and held out my hand. He took it and we ran back to the house. I had stopped sobbing and looked into his face.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Bella." He kissed me. "And now I have forever to prove it to you."

"I can live with that."

We drove to the lake to find my plane and I flew it home where it belonged. When we returned, everyone was at the house. Jasper was explaining the rules of secrecy to the weeks old vampires. Even though the royalty was dead, secrecy was still our way of life. Gena was talking to Carlisle about our lifestyle. I walked up to our room to change my clothes.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why were you glaring at Darius?" I took off my boots.

"He wants you. What can I say? I'm a jealous man." He shrugged.

"Thank you for leaving Jacob and I. It meant a lot to me." I took off my shirt.

"You are welcome." He looked at me like I was one hundred feet tall. "You are extraordinary Bella. You orchestrated our survival all on your own all the while protecting us with your secrecy in case you weren't successful."

"That's not true. Alice was there. And the wolves did a large part." I grabbed a dress to put on and Edward stopped my hand on the hanger.

"I can't let you put that on Mrs. Cullen." He smiled and I smiled back taking his shirt off with one fluid movement.

We had forever to be with each other and with our family. I also had forever to mourn my brother Jacob.


End file.
